Dark Gaia vs Demon Shredder! (ROUND ONE)
by ManifestationOfDarkness
Summary: This is it! The fight to determine wither the planet would be destroyed or taken over begins!


Dark Gaia vs the Demon Shredder

Round 1: Regular forms.

A scene opens in New York City, which has been taken over and consumed by the Shredder's dark magic, as is the rest of the planet. It had been weeks ever since Shredder reality warped the planet in his own image, and ever since then he has been rather bored. He is seeking a good challenge to rival his power, but the overconfident demon god is about to get a lot more than he bargained for.

He knew of a dark entity that sleeps within the planet, and awakens every Millennia to tear the very planet apart; Dark Gaia.

Unknown to Shredder himself, that time has come. Now. The planet begins to crumble. Shredder, who had been sitting upon his throne, opens his eyes and stands up.

Shredder:WHAT?! *he teleports to the top of his tower as he floats in the air, looking up* What is going on? The whole world is trembling! The source seems to be originating from the core.

Dark Gaia suddenly busts right out of the core as he tears the planet into 7 pieces, and lets out a roar, sticking out of the planet like a sore thumb.

Shredder:That beast has torn the very planet apart into seven pieces. It seeks to destroy MY world? This... Will NOT stand!

The 7 large pieces of the world glow green, as Shredder uses his telekinesis to try to put them back into place. This however, angers Dark Gaia as it grabs the 7 pieces of the world and uses it's monstrous strength to push them back, struggling against the Shredder's TK. Dark Gaia lets out a roar before summoning an army of spawns where the Shredder was. They try to attack him, only to get blasted by dark energy from the Shredder's body, sending them flying across the city.

Dark Gaia decides to deal with Shredder himself, as he begins to shrink in size, down to about 2,000 feet tall, as it is now rising over the ground like a snake right in front of the Shredder's tower. It looks down at Shredder who was standing on top of the tower, and lets out a roar before attacking him with his giant tentacles.

Shredder quickly uses his dark magic to shield himself, as the tentacles failed to penetrate his shield. Dark Gaia strikes at the building Shredder was on top of, as it shatters and goes down into a million pieces. Shredder quickly teleports away however, as he then grows into a giant, standing so huge that Dark Gaia seemed like a toy to him.

Shredder:Pathetic creature. How DARE you! *eyes glow red*

Dark Gaia begins to grow in size as well, standing a few feet taller than Shredder as he grabs the Shredder with his giant hands, and begins to crush him. And while doing this, he charges up his Gaia Canon which had enough power to pierce through planets. Shredder struggles trying to break free as he pushes back Gaia's arms and quickly blasts away powerful energy beams from his eyes right at Gaia's eyes. Dark Gaia's focus on the Gaia Canon is broken as he roars, holding his eyes in pain. Shredder then amps his giant fists and begins to pound away at Dark Gaia rapidly, however his punches had very little effect. Dark Gaia shakes off the blows as it raises both of it's arms and strikes the Shredder so hard that it sends him flying backwards.

Shredder:*he screams as he flies back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *crashes to the ground* Urrghh...

The angered Dark Gaia then roars before it uses it's giant hands to grab a large city sized chunk of the ground and throws it at Shredder. Shredder gets back up, and quickly uses telekinesis to throw it right back at Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia gets hit as the large chunk of the ground that was thrown at him shatters upon impact.

Dark Gaia roars angrily, as he charges up his Gaia Canon. Shredder charges up a energy blast of his own as both Gaia and Shredder charge up their own energy canons. Both of them fire at the same time as they collide and get into a power struggle. Both energy beams seemed equal at first until suddenly Gaia's energy beam breaks right through Shredder's, as the Gaia Canon pierces right through Shredder's chest. Shredder stands there for a while, before laughing as his chest regenerates, much to Dark Gaia's shock.

Shredder:*chuckles deviously* You pathetic, over-grown abomination. You made a grave mistake challenging me. You should have stayed in the core where you belong, you dog, for you see I shall-

As Shredder gloats, Dark Gaia grabs and ties him with his tentacles and begins to crush the life out of him. Shredder struggles trying to break free. Despite Shredder's unbelievable strength feat-throwing Silver Sentury, someone as strong as the animated version of Superman, into outer space with no effort, he found himself lacking the physical strength to break free from Gaia's grasp. So, he relies on his energy blasts as he explodes with dark energy, breaking free. Though he broke free, the dark energy he released had been absorbed by Dark Gaia, as he lets out a roar. Dark Gaia then attempts to drain the Demon Shredder of all his dark energy, as the shocked Shredder falls on a floating rock platform, struggling to stand up as his dark magic is being drained by the seemingly all-powerful Dark Gaia.

Shredder:N-No... You DRAIN my power?!

Shredder quickly attempts to mentally manipulate Dark Gaia's mind, to slowly kill him from the inside-out: mind rape. This disrupts Dark Gaia's focus on draining the Shredder's dark energy. Dark Gaia roars as he holds his head in pain. Shredder manages to stand back up, as he taps into his Reality Warping.

Shredder decides to reality warp anything within a thousand mile radius, as he transforms the area into a bright, sunny morning. The intense light was like poison to Dark Gaia as it shrieks in pain, holding it's eyes, beginning to burn from the light. Dark Gaia quickly retreats into the planet's core.

When Shredder reality warped, it had increased his power. His dark energy was now growing with every passing second, as he is now fully re-energized again.

Shredder:Yes. Back to the core with you, creature. It is PAST your bedtime!

Oh but Shredder wasn't finished. He had enjoyed the battle so much that he was willing to carry it out to the very end. He decides to follow Gaia into the core as he teleports there.


End file.
